Tohru Killed Shigure
by super manako sohma
Summary: Read the title. CHARACTER DEATH! Rated only for the semigraphic scenes but I assure you there won't be more than that. [COMPLETED]
1. Murder

Mana here. Hah, I love taking advantage of Tohru's twitchiness!

Chapter 1 of Tohru killed Shigure

"See you later Miss Honda!" Yuki called out to her from the threshold.

"Bye! I'm sorry I can't be with you at the secret base today."

"That's fine. I'm looking foreword to the wonderful dinner you're making."

"Thank you very much! I'll work hard!"

A few minutes after Yuki left, Kyo stepped into the kitchen wearing his Gi.

"Oh, are you going to Kazuma-san's?" Tohru asked him.

"Yeah. I gotta make up all the training I missed from last week."

"Have fun! And dinner will be ready once you come back!"

"Today is the day I'm going to beat that damn rat!"

"Yes! Beat him good!" Tohru got fired up all of the sudden.

"?"

"Ahaha…just try not to hurt him."

"See ya."

Kyo left the house.

"My," said Tohru to herself, "they won't be back for a while so I'll make sure to make the best meals they've ever had!"

Tohru began to start preparing to cook. She wanted to do everything in her power to make everyone happy with her food!

Tohru didn't know that she wasn't the only one in the house. And there are some certain authors out there who never developed a proper sleeping pattern. Yes. Shigure Sohma had woken up from a good night's sleep and decided to get some breakfast (or lunch as us with normal sleeping patterns call it).

He snuck into the kitchen to see Tohru chopping fish all by herself. Yuki would help her with the cutting sometimes so he can learn how to cook better. But this time she was all by herself. Shigure gave in internal squeal. _My sweet precious high school girl! All alone at last!_ As quietly as possible, the pervert snuck up behind Tohru.

When he was just an inch away, he put his hand to her butt. Now, everyone knows it's not safe to startle people while they're holding knives. Everyone but Shigure. At the moment she felt her private part being violated, Tohru swung around and penetrated her butcher's knife directly in Shigure's heart. Oh yeah, she was screaming "NO!!!" too.

Who can blame her? The house isn't all that secure. A pervert could easily enter the Sohma house and harm our little flower. Tohru only followed her survival instincts. She felt she did the right thing. But when she saw Shigure dead on the floor, his heart and guts pouring out before her eyes, Tohru grew a little frightened. No. VERY frightened.

"OH NO THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! I KILLED SHIGURE!!! NO THIS IS MORE THAN TERRIBLE THIS IS UTTERLY SINISTER I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! OH NO WHAT SHOULD I DO??" The babbling continued for at least 5 minutes.

Hah. A cliffy!! OK here's how it goes. Review if you want more. I'll put up more whether you like it or not. I don't like flames. If you have nothing nice to say they you should say anything. I'm sorry, Shigure fans that I killed your precious doggy. May he rest in peace!


	2. Hiding the Body

Yo, Mana here. I make Yuki call Tohru 'Miss Honda' while she calls everyone else –kun because I was just watching the anime recently and I'm so used to Yuki calling her 'Miss Honda'.

"Oh no this is horrible!" Tohru said aloud to herself. She freaked out some more until she could figure out what to do with the body. _If Yuki or Kyo were to see this they'd hate me! Or worse…they'd kill me too!_

"Um…I know! I'll stuff it under the sink." She dragged the body and stuffed it under the kitchen sink. _Oh, I hope I'm not hurting him. _(Honda-san, he's dead! He won't feel anything!) She also had to wipe the blood off the floor. If anyone were to see that it would look somewhat obvious.

She heard the sliding door slide open. _Oh no someone's here? What if it were Yuki or Kyo and they see all the blood on the floor! Or worse, it could be a prowler and he knows I'm all alone in the house just waiting for him. NO!! What if it's the police?? Oh, this is terrible!_ She scrubbed harder at the floor.

"Miss Honda?"

She screamed and turned around, falling on her bottom.

"AHH!! Oh, Yuki-kun it's just you!"

"Is something the matter?"

_Oh no he's on to me!_ "U-um…what brings you back so early?"

"Well, I got rained out, apparently," Yuki said motioning to his soaked hair and his muddy clothes.

"Oh…so I see…" Tohru became a little twitchier.

"Hey, are you ok, Miss Honda?"

"Yes! Everything is fine!"

Yuki bent over to her.

"Miss Honda, why is there blood on the floor?"

Tohru froze. "Blood you say? I see no blood no absolutely no blood! Nope, no blood except for the ones running inside you and me yup!"

Yuki now realized something. "Oh I'm so sorry Miss Honda! Feminine problems, I understand! I can see the blood on your skirt now.

"Y-yes! Feminine problems it is! And I accidentally fell and I sat on the floor a while and I didn't know! Yes my skirt is bloody indeed! I should really be more careful next time!"

"Oh, good," Yuki smiled that only-for-you-Tohru smile while those sparkles and bubbles appeared in the background, "for a second there I thought you committed a murder!"

Tohru twitched even more. "Yes..."

"Here let me help you clean it up."

"NO! I mean it's ok Yuki-kun you should probably take a bath or else you'll get a cold and it will be all my fault…"

Yuki left the room.

Tohru sighed in relief once he left.

The door slid open hard again. Tohru jumped.

She turned around and saw Kyo dragging his feet into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kyo-kun! Back so early?"

"Nng…don't talk to me." And he trudged upstairs to his room.

_I'm so glad it's raining and he's not aware of the world around him._

After Yuki finished his bath he went back into the kitchen.

"Miss Honda, you seem so stressed. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"N-no Yuki-kun! Everything's fine! You don't need to help me!"

"No, please you've been working to hard. I think you've caught a cold too."

On cue the oven beeped.

"BISCUITS ARE DONE!" Tohru rushed over to the stove.

"Let me help you," Yuki offered.

"Th-thank you."

_Good think he's not helping me with the sink!_

She and Yuki set up the table.

"I should probably call Kyo-kun," said Tohru.

"No it's ok I'll go."

Yuki went upstairs into Kyo's room.

"Oi, Baka Neko," he called, "dinner's ready."

"Shut up, I'm going."

As Kyo got out of bed to put his clothes on Yuki went up to him with a serious face.

"Listen, something's wrong with Miss Honda. We should best keep an eye on her."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!"

After Kyo had gotten dressed, both boys went downstairs.

"Miss Honda everything looks lovely!" Yuki told her.

They all sat down at the table, eating their dinner.

"Say, where's Shigure?" Kyo asked out of the blue.

Tohru twitched.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day," Yuki added.

Tohru twitched even more.

"H-he said th-that he went out for a walk!"

"Really now? Shame on him to let such delicious food go to waste." He sipped his soup loudly.

After a few minutes of silence

"What's that smell?" Kyo made a face once he sniffed such a horrible-smelling odor.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru piped up, "Something must have went wrong in the cooking and I screwed up! You all wanted good food to eat and all I did was cook bad stuff I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's not your cooking, Miss Honda," Yuki said once he picked up the smell, "something really does smell horrible."

"R-really I don't smell anything!"

"I think it's coming from the sink," Kyo got up and headed toward the sink. Yuki followed.

"N-no really, it's nothing!"

"Miss Honda can I just open the sink to check?"

"NO!"

"And why not?"

Tohru thought for a while.

"Um…the garbage disposal sprung a leak!"

The boys looked at her.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I can fix it." Yuki offered.

"No please don't! There's Ecoli and Salmonella and all kinds of bad germs that will make you sick."

"Hey Yuki I get the feeling she's hiding something from us," Kyo suddenly said.

"You may be right, Baka Neko. I do sense that we shouldn't trust her."

Tohru started twitching harder.

"Ok Miss Honda, spill it. We know you've got something from us and I want to know right now!"

Hah another cliffy! Thanks for reading! Even though I haven't got any reviews yet!


	3. How Far Do You Have to Go to Hide?

Mana here. Yes! Chapter 3 is up! I'm so excited!

-previously-

"Ok Miss Honda, I know you're hiding something and I want to find out right now!"

-currently-

_Oh no this is horrible! _

As if the heavens granted a miracle, the doorbell rang, which made the boys rush there.

Tohru sighed in relief. Judging by the loud voice at the door, it was Momiji.

"Everyone listen up! We're all going out for dessert, my treat!"

"I already told you to not make decisions for us, you dammed kid!" Kyo hit Momiji and he started crying.

As planned, they did all go out for ice cream.

Later that night

"Goodnight Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you wash the dishes?"

"Nope I'm fine! You all need your rest!"

"Well, if you say so."

Yuki and Kyo went up to their rooms, which gave Tohru some time in the kitchen.

_Ok, it's best I bury the body right now, but where…_ She decided to bury him deep in the woods _and since no one goes there, it'll decay on its own with peace!_

Quietly so she doesn't wake up the boys, she opened the cupboard under the sink. Shigure's body already had some maggots crawling around, which made Tohru cringe slightly. She took him by the obi of his kimono and dragged him into the woods along with a shovel.

It was raining harder than when Yuki came back from the secret base. The ground was slippery, which made it easy for Tohru to drag the body. She went to the furthest end of the woods as possible, away from any civilization. Then she began to dig.

She had been digging for quite a while now. It probably was about midnight. But the hole was big enough at last! As she grabbed the dead corpse, preparing to throw him in, she heard a sound of rushing in the leaves.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki ran up to her, out of breath.

Tohru turned pale.

"Miss Honda what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold. Look at you; you're all dirty Whoa…you're very pale too. Come back to the house with me."

Tohru tried to say 'no it's ok' but no words came out of her mouth.

"Miss Honda what are you doing with that shovel? What are you digging?"

He walked up behind Tohru and found Shigure's dead body.

"Miss Honda, what's this? Did you really kill Shigure? You did, didn't you?"

"I-I…it was an accident!" Tohru fell to the ground on her knees sobbing.

Yuki knelt down to her.

"Miss Honda, it's ok if it was an accident. Let's go down to the police station-"

"NO! I can't! I'll only be putting the burdens on you guys and you'll have to go to court and we'll all be in trouble and it'll be all my fault!"

"But if you tell them it was an accident, then they'll-"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!!" She stood and grabbed her shovel, aiming it at Yuki as if it were a spear or a trident.

"Miss Honda, please! Your eyes…I don't like them! This isn't you at all!"

He stood up and tried to wrestle the shovel out of her hands, but she slapped him with the metal part on the cheek.

"Please step back Yuki! I'm serious!" Tohru's eyes resembled that of a demon's, except with tears.

"Miss Honda I don't want to have to fight you," Yuki said, now crying. He looked to his left and broke of part of a tree branch. "I'm only doing this for your own good!"

They engaged in somewhat of a sword fight, but with each blow they were holding back.

"Please! Go away Yuki-kun! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Tohru said as she swung her shovel and split Yuki's stick in half. The halves flew out of his hands, which gave Tohru a chance to knock him back to the ground.

"You're mad," Yuki whispered, "I'm sorry, but-" Yuki grabbed the end of the shovel, trying to pull it from Tohru's hands, but she kept a tight grip.

"Stop it!"

The fought over the shovel like little children. Then Tohru pulled it hard enough that Yuki was dragged forward and he lost his grip. Tohru didn't have much control over it either, which resulted in her plunging the shovel down and into the back of Yuki's neck. Yuki gave a little gasp that sounded like "Toh-" and then he fell limp.

Tohru had snapped Yuki's brainstem. A few moments more she stood in the pouring rain. She couldn't believe it. She killed Yuki.

Yuki's dead body lay at her feet. She knelt down to him and lifted up face up. His eyes were a crack open, but his violet orbs stood noticeable through the dark. She wiped the mud off his face to reveal his pale fair skin, never to shine like that again. Blood seeped out from his delicate petal lips. His body was gradually becoming colder as time increased.

"Yuki," Tohru whispered, "I am so sorry."

She took him in her arms and cried shamelessly. _He was only trying to help me but I treated him so badly! What got into me? Why did I have to kill him?_

"Yuki, I really am sorry. Please forgive me?"

Now she had to hide two bodies. _I think Shigure's grave is big enough for him. Please forgive me Shigure? I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I really am so very sorry._

She put Shigure into his grave, said a little prayer and, filled in the hole. _Now for Yuki._

There wasn't enough space anymore. She carried Yuki's body to the stream that ran through the Sohma property. _This will do_.

She used vines to tie rocks to Yuki's limbs so he wouldn't float back to the surface and be seen. _I'm so sorry that you have to die this way, Yuki-kun._ After she finished fastening the vines, she threw him down the ledge and he plunged into the water.

_I really should get back now. Goodnight, Yuki and Shigure_.

Wow…to think I could go from funny to serious. Scary. I'm sorry you all had to read that! I didn't mean to kill Yuki, honest! I just had to…it wouldn't get off my mind! Please review!


	4. Jig's Up

Mana here. I've been getting such kind reviews! Thank you all so much for inspiring me! I'm am really very so grateful! Sorry about the last chapter! This was supposed to be a funny fic…aww…why did I make Yuki's death so…graphic? Ahaha so here's the next chappie! And I'll warn you…Tohru becomes a little insane.

So that was it. Tohru had killed both Yuki and Shigure. She's a horrible person all around, a monster. The two people who kindly allowed her to stay in their house, she acted so selfishly and killed them to hide something. It was late. It was raining hard. Tohru had no choice but to go back to the house.

_I'm glad it's raining so Kyo doesn't find out what I did!!_

Next Morning

Kyo woke up first. The rain had stopped but it was still wet outside. But the rain stopped, so Kyo was not as tired as yesterday. Hmm…something didn't seem quite right. Oh yeah, Tohru wasn't making breakfast. _She probably overslept, the rain kept her awake._ He went into her room to see what was going on. Strange though, Tohru was covered in mud. Kyo pretended to ignore it.

"Hey," He nudged her. Unexpectedly, she snapped awake and screamed. She saw him and calmed down a little bit.

"Oh, Kyo-kun it's you," Tohru breathed heavily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kyo looked at her weird.

"Oh yup everything's fine! I must have sleep-walked outside and went back in, heh heh heh." Her eyes seemed wider than normal. Kyo pretended to ignore that as well.

"So, where's the breakfast? You don't expect me to starve, do you?"

"Ahaha yes! I shall come down and cook you food right after I change, heh heh heh."

Tohru didn't take a shower but she changed into her uniform anyway. She later met Kyo downstairs in the kitchen, where she prepared pancakes.

"Hey, where's the rat and Shigure?"

"Um…." Tohru's mind went blank.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Personally I'm glad with the change."

After they had finished breakfast they headed to school. But still, Tohru wasn't like herself at all.

She was very distant toward her two best friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

Paranoia also took over her. Every little sound made her jump. Everyone noticed. They too kept their distance from her.

Lunchtime. Tohru decided to just stay in the bathroom, the one near the basement because no one ever comes in there. It was dark there, perfect. She didn't even eat; all she did was sit in the corner on the way back, trying to hide herself.

But she still can't hide from the truth. _I'm a cold blooded murderer. It's true. I killed Yuki and Shigure. I'm horrible. What should I do? _

She took out her picture of her mother. _Mom, it's no use. I killed the people who treated me very much like family. And…I think I might as well have killed you too._ She thought back on that day, the day of the car crash. She was studying for an exam all night so she overslept, thus forgetting to tell her mom to be safe. And look what happened.

The bell rang, signaling Tohru to go back to class. _Mom, I guess I just have to act happy! _

back in the classroom

"Yo Tohru where were you today?" Her friend Uotani asked her once she saw her enter the classroom.

"Me? Oh, hahaha I was…um…taking a retest," Tohru's eyes were wider than normal and her breathing pattern was moving very quickly. If you looked even closer you could even see her shaking too.

"Tohru I sense sinister waves emanating from deep within you," Her other friend Hanajima said.

"Oh, no really it's nothing, see? I'm happy! I'm happy! Yaaaay!!!"

Her friends looked at her weird.

"Tohru, hun," Uotani put a hand on her shoulder (which made Tohru flinch), "if you're hiding something you don't need to hide it. We're your friends and we'll help you."

"No, I really am happy! Don't worry about me!" She forced a laugh that sounded creepy.

"Tohru! You're hiding something from us! Tell us now!"

"NO!! I'll never tell you! You'll all never know!!" Tohru's face was really scary now. Shadows were casting upon her usually kind features. Her laugh sounded a lot more evil than earlier.

"Um…" Tohru realized what she was doing, "Heh, sorry about that."

Uotani and Hanajima said nothing more.

after school

Tohru stayed after school, waiting for everyone to leave so she can depart the school in peace.

She couldn't risk anyone seeing her anymore. Not after that performance.

Meanwhile in Kyo's world

They didn't have any homework today so Kyo decided to train for the rest of the afternoon. _I think I'll meditate under the waterfall_, he thought after practicing his punches and his kicks. He headed down to the river or stream, however it's called. When he got there he noticed that there's a lot of crows. More that usual. But oh well. _I'll just ignore them_, he thought. He sat under the waterfall and emptied out his mind. So peaceful, so tranquil. The crows started talking again. _Damn crows_. He got out from under the waterfall to try to scare the crows away. It didn't work, so he charged up at them. The all fled.

When Kyo walked up closer he figured out why the crows were all flocked. In front of him, in the water, was a decaying body. It was so ugly. It looked like those dementors from Harry Potter, except without its cloak.

But wait. This wasn't just an ordinary body. This was Yuki's body. The clothes gave it away. Hmm…to think someone so beautiful could become so horrid-looking.

After Kyo's moment of silence he began to scream. It was high, but easy to tell that it was a guy screaming.

Mana: Ewww…Yuki's so disgusting!

Kyo: Yay Yuki's dead!!!

Yuki: Mana, you're so mean!

Mana: I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Tohru: -kills Mana- No!! I didn't want you to find out!!

Dying Mana: You can't kill me! I'm you're master!!!

Tohru: Wrong! Takaya's my master! And I'll tell her you've been using her characters without her permission!

Mana: NO!! –dies-

Yuki: -dead-

Mana: -dead-

Kyo: -kills Tohru- I don't want to be stuck with that mad lady! –Runs to Shishou's


	5. Shallow Graves

Mana here. Sorry this took so long! My mom found out about my death manga I wrote and she thinks I'm insane. Strange.

Kyo screamed in horror and shock at the sight of Yuki's decaying body. He didn't feel triumph that his rival was finally dead. He didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to look at it anymore. So he called the police.

6:00 PM

Tohru started to walk home from work after a hard day. It was hard because she was just too paranoid that day. A police car, no, several police cars whizzed by her which made her jump. _It's just a coincidence, right? It always is!_

So Tohru continued her walk home, worriless. However when she reached the Sohma house she grew a little concerned. No. _Very_ concerned. There was an ambulance, a detective's Mercedes, and 4 police cars. She saw the paramedics carrying a stretcher with something on top wrapped in a white cloth. A very decayed-looking arm was hanging out. It looked as if it rotted in water. _Crap! They found Yuki_!!

Tohru didn't want to take any chances. She wanted to go and play the innocent one, asking about what happened and what not. But she was scared that the police already found out who the killer was and they'd take her to prison. So she got into the house when no one was looking.

Tohru wasn't safe inside the house either. There were police in there already and they were questioning a very enraged-looking Kyo.

"Kyo where were you when you realized the Yuki Sohma wasn't returning home?"

"I already told you! I hate him! I wanna mess him up badly! But I would never kill him!"

"We weren't suspecting you as the killer; we just want to know what you were doing that day."

"It was morning and I was talking to Tohru. That's all." He answered curtly.

"When was the last time you saw Yuki Sohma?"

"I don't know. I guess the night before when we were all eating dinner. But that's all!"

The officer took down some notes. Tohru walked into the room.

"Um, Kyo-kun? W-what's going on?"

"The damn rat got himself killed and they think I killed him!"

"Oh, really then," she took some deep breaths, relieved that they didn't suspect her yet. She decided to leave before she draws some attention to herself. Too late. The police grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you live here, Miss?" He asked her.

"Yes! Pleased to meet you, I'm Tohru Honda!" She said frantically.

"So, where were you on the night of the incident?"

Tohru's breathing grew intense. In time, Kyo stepped in front of her.

"Don't go accusing her! She wouldn't murder a fly even if she wanted to!"

"Kyo, we just want to ask what she was doing that night. Could you please stay out of this?"

Unable to think up more logic to counter that statement, he gave in and stepped aside.

"Ok, Miss Tohru," the officer began, "tell me; where were you on the night of the incident?"

"Um," Tohru stammered. "I was asleep, yup!"

"Ok," said the officer, "and when was the last time you saw Yuki Sohma?"

"W-we were eating dinner, yup!"

"Thank you, Miss Tohru, that's all we needed to know. Based on logic it appears that none of you have anything to do with the murder."

"Yeah, but what about Shigure?" Kyo barked in, "he disappeared before Yuki got killed."

"He said he went to a writer's convention!" Tohru said loudly and panicky. "He's probably still there!"

"Hmm," said the officer, "this is strange. The writer disappears and Yuki gets killed. Odd. We'll look into that, but we'll leave you guys alone for the moment."

The officer left.

Later at night

"Calm down, Rau!" Ichiro called to his Doberman when he sensed he was pulling at the leash and barking.

"I like a calm evening walk but what's gotten into you?"

He noticed that his dog had dragged him to a deep forest area.

"Rau, where are we?" He looked around and nothing seemed familiar. "If we get lost it's all your fault. Rau? What are you doing now?"

Rau paced the ground he was standing on. Then he began to dig.

"Rau! What have I told you about digging? This could be someone's property and they'll get mad at us if they find out."

Rau ignored him (of course, he's a very untrained dog). He dug deeper and deeper. Then he stopped. He pulled at whatever he found down there, probably a tree root.

"Rau, come on, boy, let's go home now," Ichiro tried to pull at the leash but no avail.

"What have you found boy?" Ichiro peered over his dog and his face dropped when he found out what he had uncovered.

It was a dead carcass, all moldy and full of maggots. He screamed.

Meanwhile at the Sohma estate

"Oh, Hatori," Sohma-san said to the doctor of the family, "I'm worried. If it's true that my baby is due today then he'll be premature. I've watched documentaries of premature-born babies and I don't want mine to be unhealthy.

"This is odd indeed," Hatori said to the pregnant woman, "the last time a Sohma was born prematurely was when Hiro was born. But if you're positively sure you're ready we should go on right now."

Hatori showed Sohma-san to the maternity room in the main house, where all the members of the Zodiac and close relatives were born.

Later, after Sohma-san gave birth

"Congratulations, Sohma-san," Hatori said smiling, "you have given birth to two healthy twin boys."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sohma-san held her two new children close to her, in an embrace. Suddenly, where her two children used to be, a cloud of gray and pink smoke clouded her. When the smoke cleared, Sohma-san found that a black puppy and a white baby rat lay at her lap.

"Um, Hatori?" She called him over. Hatori gasped.

"I just hugged them and they turned into a rat and a dog. Is this normal?"

Hatori was puzzled. _How is this possible? The only explanation is that Yuki and Shigure are dead._

ah, that's the end for now. Sorry I couldn't make it longer! What with school and all you must understand. Well winter break's coming up so don't you worry about anymore delays, ok? Thank you for your cooperation!

-mana


	6. Teh Magical Concept of Guilt

Mana here. Welcome to Tohru Killed Shigure chapter 6! I just got #15 and now my world is saved.

Tohru did decide to come to school the following day with Kyo. Maybe if she's able to go on with her life, everything may turn back to normal?

How she wished! This time, she found the police swarming the school and interviewing fellow classmates.

"Hey Tohru," Kyo said, "what do you think happened?"

Tohru stayed silent. Kyo poked at her side playfully, "Hey, are you ok?"

Suddenly two police officers approached the couple.

"Kyo Sohma?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The two officers held Kyo down and handcuffed him.

"What the hell!"

"You know exactly what's going on! You're coming with us to the station."

And so they left.

Tohru stood there for a while. _Oh no! Kyo's being arrested and it's all my fault! Oh, if only I told them. But I couldn't! This is horrible._

The chaos didn't stop all day. Everyone who saw Kyo being pulled away in the paddy wagon spread it to everyone like tuberculosis. Plus, in the morning announcements, the principal had told everyone about the deaths of Yuki and Shigure and they suspected that it was Kyo due to logic.

"Please don't be alarmed. We lost a truly valued and loved member of this school, and we shall work hard to continue his legacy that he already started to build."

Everyone mourned the entire day. Some were sad, and many others were angry, especially the older members of the PriYuki fanclub. Even Mayu-chan sensei showed some mercy to her class.

On the day of the funeral the entire school went, including Kyo, who at the moment was wearing an orange jumpsuit (hah! He matches!). A pair of policemen were on either side of the orange-headed convict.

During the funeral Tohru couldn't keep still at all. In short, she cried too much. Uotani and Hanajima tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

"Come on Tohru," Uotani whispered, "just wait until the ceremony's over."

The buffet began but Tohru still didn't feel any better. Too much guilt was hanging over her shoulders. Instead, she walked outside, to where Kyo and the policemen were.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Kyo-kun! I haven't seen you in a long time! The house is getting so lonely and—"

"I didn't kill the rat and the dog."

"Eh, pardon?" Tohru pretended to be innocent.

"I said I didn't kill the f rat and dog."

"O-oh, really? W-well…I would have never suspected you to do so, because you said before that you've always admired. And Shigure, well, I know you didn't really like him much, but you were at Shishou-san's during the time of the incident, right?"

Kyo smiled at her. "Quit babbling, ok? Don't waste your breath here. You gotta be quiet. It's a cemetery you know?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Hey Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was at Shishou's when Shigure was killed?"

Tohru's eyes grew wide and she started stuttering.

"Well? What's the matter? Did you kill him?"

"NO! I mean, well, I just saw Shigure in the kitchen right before you and Yuki left and I didn't see him after that." (Nice job, Tohru!)

"Hah, I was just kidding. I know better than to think you killed him. You're so kind and gentle."

"Y-yes…"

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Would you come to my trial and serve as a witness? I'm going to need a little confidence."

"Sure!"

The next day Tohru came to the courtroom and sat down in the front row.

"Order!" The judge said, "We will now begin the Sohma double murder case. Kyo Sohma what do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up."

"I said not guilty, your honor."

"Tell me, where were you on the day of the incident of the murder of Shigure Sohma?"

"I was at my Shishou's, Kazuma Sohma."

"Kazuma-san, please approach the bench."

"Sir."

"Was Kyo at your place during the time of the murder of Shigure Sohma?"

"Yes he was."

"How long was he at your place?"

"He left at three, because it started to rain."

"And Kyo, who was at home when you arrived?"

"It was Tohru."

"Tohru, please approach the bench."

"Here."

"Tohru, what time did Kyo arrive that afternoon?"

"It was almost 4, I remember because Yuki came home at 3:30."

"Kyo, how come it took you that long to come home?"

"It was raining. And when it rains I get all weak. It's untreatable, so I can't do anything about it."

"That has been confirmed. Now, where were you, Kyo Sohma, on the night of Yuki Sohma's murder?"

"I was in bed."

"Where were you, Tohru Honda?"

"Iwasinbed." She said it too fast.

"Now Tohru, has Kyo ever said that he hates Yuki to death, or something along that lines?"

Tohru flinched. "Yes." Kyo looked at her with sad eyes. Tohru mouthed out 'I'm sorry!'

"Now," the judge said, "Kyo, due to the many evidence, we have found you guilty of two counts of manslaughter. Case dismissed."

The judge banged his gavel and the bailiff sent Kyo to prison. Tohru cried.

That night Tohru couldn't sleep. She was alone in that house, and she couldn't possibly go to Uotani's or Hanajima's.

After a while Tohru began to drift to sleep.

Many images danced in her head that night. Monsters and ghosts chased her and it was almost impossible to run. When she finally hid inside a cave, an avalanche caused the opening to be sealed shut.

Everything suddenly became silent.

Then a white silky image of Shigure appeared in front of her.

"Tohru," it said in a low voice, "why did you kill me? I was only playing with you?"

Then a silvery image of Yuki came her way.

"Honda-san, I was just trying to help you. You're so ungrateful, you know?"

Now, not only did those two appear but several other silvery silhouettes came toward her. Some were dead and some were still alive.

"Tohru! You suck!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Geek!"

"Wimp!"

Even the figures of the Prince Yuki Fan Club came and stoned her.

"Everyone hates you! You should die for killing Yuki!"

"I wish Yuki would have killed you instead!"

Ayame appeared now.

"YOU KILLED MY LOVER!! AND MY BABY BROTHER!!!" He turned into a snake and strangled her.

"Stop…please…" she begged.

The mauling continued.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was wrong to kill them! I'm so sorry!"

The chaos soon stopped. The cave grew empty. Then another white silhouette appeared before Tohru.

"Mom?"

"Tohru-chan," she said, "why are they hurting you?"

Tohru gave in and cried.

"Mom, I did a terrible thing. I killed Shigure and Yuki and lied about it! It was an accident, honestly. I was so rude to them. And now everyone thinks Kyo did it and they arrested him and it's all my fault. What should I do?"

"Just be yourself," she whispered. "Do the right thing, everything will be all right."

"But mom, I know this is selfish, but everyone's going to hate me. I know I shouldn't care if people like me or not, but I don't want to be feared, you know?"

"Tohru, even if the entire world is against you, I'm still here."

"Ok mom! Tomorrow I'll go to the police station and tell them what happened, ok?"

Kyoko smiled and floated upward.

The ground beneath Tohru crumbled and Tohru fell into nothingness. Then she woke up.

It was morning now. She knew she had school that day, but she didn't bother putting on her uniform. She skipped breakfast and paced to the police station.

"What can I do for you miss?" the officer at the desk asked her.

"I'd like to confess a murder."

The officer's eyes widened.

"Kyo Sohma didn't kill Shigure and Yuki Sohma. It was me."

Ich Gevine!! Hey I just remembered something. You know, in my fic called Storm? I wrote how Ayame used the CPM textbooks for math. Well…it just hit me that CPM was California Preptatory Mathematics. They're in JAPAN!! Sorry about that!!

Oh yeah, one more thing. I want to wish my dear friend, Anna Zhu a happy 16th birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NA-CHAN!!

And I want to wish my not so dear friend but still very dear to me friend, Andrew Wang a happy 16th birthday was well! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DURU-KUN!!


	7. Surprise!

Mana here. Yes!!!! I finally finished it! Hah! Sorry it took so long. I had finals. But I got my report card and guess what I got: ALL A's!!! YES!!! I am at highest of high spirits right now! Ok here's the fic.

"Pardon me?" The officer asked Tohru Honda.

"I killed Shigure and Yuki. Kyo is innocent."

"I see," the officer said to Tohru. "Why don't you come this way and you can tell me everything that happened."

Tohru followed the officer to a small room with other officers.

"Ok, miss," the first officer said, "explain."

"Well, you see I was in the kitchen on the day of Shigure's murder and Yuki and Kyo were out, so I was the only one. Then Shigure came and felt me up while I was chopping fish and so I turned around and accidentally stabbed him with the knife I was holding and killed him by accident, completely an accident. Then I stuffed him under the sink because I couldn't go outside since Yuki would be coming home soon and then he did come home and so did Kyo and then they were susupicious so at night when everyone was asleep I took Shigure's body and buried it in the woods and then Yuki came and he saw and then he tried to take the shovel out of my hands but I killed him by accident and then I dumped his body in the river and then the next day the police came and--"  
"Ok that's enough, Honda-san," the officer said while still writing notes. _I wish she didn't say it so fast!_

"Am I going to be given the death penalty?" Tohru asked.

The officers thought for a while.

"No, we'll just give you life in prison. That's a worse punishment for what you did. Killing the two may have been only an accident, but hiding the bodies is a crime."

"Yes, officer. I understand."

The officers walked Tohru up to the cell where Kyo was.

"Sohma-san?" They called in the cell."

"What is it?" Kyo responded gruffly.

The officer twitched.

"Ok. You're free to go. We found the real killer."

"Good! Cuz I already told you I didn't kill no rat and dog!"

"Why don't you come on out and see who we got instead?"

The minute Kyo walked out and saw Tohru his eyes widened at great speed.

"What the hell?" Kyo turned to the officers. "You think she's the killer? She wouldn't kill a _fly_ if she wanted to!"

"Kyo wait. I am the killer."

Kyo stared.

"Yes. I'm very sorry I got you into all this. I was only thinking about my own selfish reasons and I caused a problem for everyone."

"Tohru why didn't you just tell us right away? You wouldn't have been in trouble and neither would I! Sometimes you're just so…stupid."

Tohru put her head down.

"So," the cop said, "Kyo you're free. Honda, get in there."

Tohru didn't need a court session because the authour realized Japan isn't America and due to evidence and confessions, Tohru can go to jail without fancy lawyers and stuff.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan visited Tohru a little while until the officers said that she wasn't too safe to be seeing people anymore. Tohru had gone insane from being surrounded by big scary thugs. Each day she'd wake up and bang her head against the wall repeatedly until the guards came in and transferred her to a cushioned room. But that didn't stop there. She'd bite herself and scratch her arms until they bled. The guards saw that too so they put her in a straight jacket. Then she decided to hold her breath for a long amount of time. And you know what they say, you have to take more of the same drug you took once in order to get the same affect. And that's just what Tohru did. First she held her breath for 20 seconds. It was a wonderful feeling. Then she did it for 40 seconds. Then 80. Then 160. Pretty soon, she reached her maximum of 4 minutes. She collapsed and died that day.

On the day of her funeral, not many people came. Who in the right mind would want to mourn the passing of a selfish little girl who killed two people and framed another? Uotani, Hanajima and Kyo came. So did the rest of the Sohmas, you know, just to pay their respects. Tohru did help them through a lot, so they should at least visit right? Wrong. They just wanted to go to her funeral so she doesn't haunt them.

But she did haunt them.

Sometimes she'd go to Ritsu's house and knock over a vase, framing him for doing it. She somehow found it hilarious when he would scream "I'M SORRY" over and over.

She would also visit Momiji on some days. She really did scare the crap out of him.

She'd visit Akito and poke him until he bled. Being the hemophiliac that he is, he'd bleed in seconds. The result: a very tired and frustrated Hatori.

"Dammit Akito, can't you go a day without hurting yourself?"

"I'm not doing this! I'm not a cutter! I'm not a cutter!" He'd wail that all the time and cause great headaches for Hatori.

As for Hiro, she tormented him each day. He deserves it for being so rude to her. She'd steal his lunch and replace it with grass, which he didn't seem to mind. Then she found out that goats like grass so she replaced it with weed. Hiro grew very, very high and jumped off a cliff.

What happened to the sweet kind Tohru we all knew and loved? Well, after killing loved ones, thrown in prison, and killing herself, all the good had been sucked out of her. Heaven didn't want her and she was too scared to go to hell so she decided to wander the earth. By herself. It's a pretty miserable fate, but she should have thought about it before she decided to kill Shigure.

-Alright! That's the end of this fic. Sorry it's all crackish…well this was supposed to be humor but I guess I got a little too serious in the other chapters. Thank you all very much for reading this and reviewing! Your comments really helped me a lot Thank you so much!

-mana


End file.
